<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can’t keep my hands to myself by prkjws</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649684">can’t keep my hands to myself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkjws/pseuds/prkjws'>prkjws</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom!Changmin, Grinding, Hair Pulling, M/M, Making Out, Porn Without Plot, Smut, but with some rules bent lol, chanhee a tease, dom!chanhee, handjob, is this, it’s just foreplay, jichoi, kyunyu, kyunyu plays too hot game, rip eric’s bed, sub!changmin, the tags are so messy i’m sorry i can’t tag for shit, top!chanhee, yea i think it is lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkjws/pseuds/prkjws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>changmin is on a losing streak, and so he decides to play a game with chanhee that he’s sure he’d win. or so he thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can’t keep my hands to myself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kyunyu is my first and og tbz ship and i’ve been in love with them again lately so this is me taking advantage of my feels lmao pls i’m bad with smut and this is my first time actually attempting to write smut ik this is bad i’m sorry in advance</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>changmin annoyingly drops the controller and lets out a grunt, his face crumples in all direction. sunwoo and eric just laugh at him hysterically. </p><p> </p><p>changmin lost for five times straight while playing kart rider with the both of them and he couldn’t accept it. he is so pissed, at first he thought there’s something wrong his controller and so he asked to switch with eric in which the younger easily complied, but still, he lost. over and over again. </p><p> </p><p>“i don’t want to play anymore, this is boring,” changmin says as he sits on the couch. sunwoo takes the controller the older dropped to play with eric, “you keep on losing that’s why it’s boring,” he jokes.</p><p> </p><p>changmin makes a face and lightly smacks sunwoo’s head. he stands on his feet and goes towards chanhee (and eric)’s room, thinking he’d talk to chanhee until he feels good again. <em>chanhee always knows how to make him feel good. </em></p><p> </p><p>he doesn’t knock, he opens the door and sees chanhee putting lotion on his face, his hair is damp and some strands sticks on his fair skin. he seems to be fresh out of the shower. changmin must’ve been too focused on playing he didn’t notice chanhee going in and out of the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>chanhee looks at him as he pats his face, finishing his skincare routine, “what are you doing in here?”</p><p> </p><p>“i’m bored,” he doesn’t go closer to chanhee. he just stands there, head resting on the door, arms crossed. he checks chanhee out unconsciously when the boy stands up and copies changmin’s posture, only, he is resting his head on the double deck bed’s frame.</p><p> </p><p>chanhee is wearing a white thin loose shirt that allows his well-defined collarbones be exposed to changmin (and changmin could see his figure because it’s almost see-through), along with a pair of black silk pyjamas. the tiny drips of water from chanhee’s hair that slowly slides through his delicate skin and stops on his collarbone also doesn’t go unnoticed.</p><p> </p><p>changmin licks his lips and tears his gaze away from him. </p><p> </p><p>“and what made you think going to my room would make you less bored?” chanhee asks with a chuckle, unamused. chanhee almost sounds flirty, but changmin isn’t sure if it’s just his imagination. he feels his stomach churn. <em>how can a chuckle be that hot?</em></p><p> </p><p>changmin doesn’t answer and stays quiet for a while. chanhee just waits. the air thickens with every tick of the wall clock.</p><p> </p><p>“let’s play a game,” changmin finally says, his voice deep, his eyes darker. he locks the door and slowly walks towards chanhee’s direction. he mentally curses at himself, this isn’t what he came for. he just wanted to talk. but with chanhee looking like that, they can’t <em>just talk.</em></p><p> </p><p>“oh yeah? what game?” chanhee asks, intrigued. the corner of his lips turning into a what would changmin call a devious smirk, sensing the sudden change of the air that surrounds them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>a game i’m sure i’d win.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“do you know the <em>too hot game?</em>” he stops on his track and asks, standing right in front of chanhee, only a few inches away from him. the smell of chanhee’s hair wafts through him, <em>sakura scent.</em> he smells so good, so clean, and changmin almost wanted to shove his face on chanhee’s neck just so he could take in all of him. but he doesn’t. he endures. </p><p> </p><p>too hot game. it is a game wherein two people will kiss, but the catch is, no hands involved. just lips. the person who holds the other first loses, and the winner gets to do whatever they want to with the loser. </p><p> </p><p>changmin haven’t done it before but he had heard of it from younghoon. he said he did it with a member (he won’t tell who) when no one else was home in the dorm. younghoon lost. ever since then, changmin thought, if ever he did it, he’s sure he’d win. he’s patient, and most of all, he’s competitive. too competitive, in fact. today is the first time in months that changmin lost against anyone, and he just wants to gain his confidence back. he wants to bury the feeling of losing five times by winning against chanhee with this. </p><p> </p><p>“yeah,” chanhee lowly chuckles and takes a step closer to him, a smile on his lips, his gaze on changmin’s lips. and changmin suddenly feels conscious, <em>i forgot to put chapsticks, goddamnit.</em> feeling the dryness of his lips, he wets them by licking them. </p><p> </p><p>changmin takes a deep breathe to remind himself he’s in control, and he <em>will be</em> in control. he puts both his arms beside chanhee and rests his grip on the top bed’s frame, locking chanhee in between his figure. </p><p> </p><p>“what do you think?” changmin moves his head closer to chanhee’s, lips a few centimetres away from each other, his voice is light as a feather, it almost sounds like a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>chanhee’s gaze are still locked on changmin’s lips, and changmin feels like he is drowning. chanhee’s gaze is too much, his honey-like brown eyes seem darker than usual. they seem more wanting, hungrier.</p><p> </p><p>“okay,” </p><p> </p><p>changmin moves closer, their lips are almost touching, but he doesn’t move. he lingers there for a good five seconds. chanhee feels like he’ll faint any second from now, his legs wobbly, and so he closes the distance and presses his lips onto changmin’s. </p><p> </p><p>at first it is a soft one, two lips locking against each other over and over again, slowly, as if taking their time to see who’s the first to give in. and then chanhee slides his tongue in, changmin feels like he’s about to lose his mind. he growls into the kiss, and every time chanhee’s tongue would brush his, he would feel like he’s being shocked with an electric current, which in this case, is almost every passing second.</p><p> </p><p>chanhee pulls away to take a quick breathe, changmin could feel the warmth of chanhee’s exhale on his mouth, and changmin thinks it’s <em>so</em> fucking hot. his grip on the bed’s frame tightens, trying <em>so hard</em> to keep his hands to himself. <em>he’s just catching his breathe, get a grip.</em> changmin kisses him again. he can’t lose. not again. </p><p> </p><p>but chanhee does it again after a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>fuck. <em>fuck.</em></p><p> </p><p>and just like that, changmin removes his grip from the bed and puts his left hand on chanhee’s waist, pulling him closer to him, and changmin knows chanhee could feel <em>him.</em> his right hand goes straight on chanhee’s neck, wrapping it there, almost as if choking him (but he doesn’t, his hand is placed there gently), kissing him deeper, hungrier, needier. </p><p> </p><p>changmin could feel a smirk form on chanhee’s lips, as if telling changmin how he fell for his tactics. changmin feels his insides turn upside down, and so he pulls chanhee’s lower lip and bites it hard it almost bleeds, earning a groan from him. </p><p> </p><p>chanhee places his hands underneath changmin’s shirt, hovering all around him, leaving his fingerprints all over changmin’s torso. with every touch, changmin feels electrified, it’s like all of his sensory nerves are hyper aware of everything that’s happening, and the hair on his nape stands.</p><p> </p><p>he kisses changmin with the same energy, their teeth harshly clashing against one another, tongues fighting for dominance. </p><p> </p><p>then chanhee breaks the kiss, and changmin tries to chase after him. he wants more and he doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough. this causes chanhee to let out an amused chuckle. changmin almost rolls his eyes when he hears him, he hates it when chanhee gets cocky, but honestly he couldn’t even do that because chanhee has every right to be cocky with how changmin is so all over him.</p><p> </p><p>“take off your shirt,” chanhee puts his hand on changmin’s chest, his voice is gentle but full of dominance. changmin feels as if chanhee’s eyes has a blackhole in them and he is constantly being pulled in. changmin feels almost hypnotized, intoxicated.</p><p> </p><p>he quickly complies (and throws it somewhere) and is about to press his lips onto chanhee again when chanhee pushes him down the lower bed as he climbs above him, locking him. changmin suddenly feels small. so small.</p><p> </p><p>“on eric’s bed? really?” changmin is breathless, and chanhee just replies with a giggle. changmin feels his heart beating on his chest, and he wonders if chanhee could hear it too.</p><p> </p><p>changmin feels <em>himself</em> twitch, and he becomes worried. thoughts pass his mind in full speed. eric is meticulous, and his bedsheet is a shade of dark blue. he knows chanhee doesn’t stop once he starts. what if he notices? <em>not here, not here.</em> he is about to open his mouth to speak when chanhee takes it as an opportunity to lean down put his tongue in. and changmin is once again lost with chanhee’s touch.</p><p> </p><p>changmin lets out a soft moan when chanhee starts grinding on him. changmin feels the friction from his clothed dick along with chanhee’s. he starts to move alongside him, matching his rhythm, and he feels ecstatic. he puts his hands (that were on chanhee’s face) towards and chanhee’s ass, griping them tightly just like how he gripped the bed-frame earlier, and chanhee lets out a soft <em>‘ah’</em> on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>chanhee moves from his mouth towards changmin’s jaw, tracing it with his tongue, and changmin could feel the hotness of his tongue, his saliva covering changmin’s structure. his hand proceeds to go to chanhee’s hair, fingers sliding in his soft strands, grabbing it softly. </p><p> </p><p>chanhee goes lower and places light kisses all over changmin’s neck, and when he reaches the crook of it, he sucks; marking his territory. it sends shivers on every part of changmin’s body.</p><p> </p><p>“fuck,” changmin whispers, and he almost goes red with how he sounds, it is so needy, and so submissive. he doesn’t sound like himself.</p><p> </p><p>changmin finally seems to take notice how both of them stopped grinding onto one another, and so he tries to starts again, hoping to feel the friction once more, but chanhee places his hand on changmin’s navel and delicately holds it in place, stopping it from producing any movement.<em> he is in charge. </em></p><p> </p><p>chanhee then moves away from changmin’s neck. he locks his eyes with changmin as his hand moves to finally free changmin’s hard cock from his pants, and changmin couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. he wraps his hand around him and spreads changmin’s pre-cum all over his length, then proceeds to move up and down at a slow place. he leans forward to changmin and catches his lips which are open due to the pleasure and pain because chanhee is moving painfully slow. </p><p> </p><p>“chanhee, please,” he pleads in between the kiss, his voice is small. chanhee is well-aware of what he wants and so he grants his request and continues kissing changmin.</p><p> </p><p>chanhee’s hand moves faster, swifter. changmin grabs chanhee’s hair tighter, making chanhee pull his head away from him and chanhee could vividly see the face changmin makes because of him. changmin puts his arm on his face to cover it but chanhee is quick to stop him from doing that. he wants to see changmin. he wants to see how much he affects changmin. he wants to see how a single touch on his skin could make changmin lose all his shit. his eyes are shut tight, his cheeks are flushed, his lips is slightly gaped, his moans are quiet but free.</p><p> </p><p>chanhee plants soft kisses on changmin’s neck, adding to the undeniable pleasure he’s already feeling. changmin starts to feel his lower stomach churn as he trembles and he knows he’s near. </p><p> </p><p>chanhee seems to notice this too and moves a little bit faster as he puts his mouth on changmin’s. and with one last stroke, changmin releases. they stop kissing but their lips are still slightly connected to each other, feeling each other’s heavy breathing.</p><p> </p><p>the moment changmin finishes, chanhee removes his hand that supports him from putting all his weight on changmin and lays on top of him, his head on changmin’s bare chest and he could hear the fast banging of his heart. </p><p> </p><p>changmin feels chanhee’s hard dick on his leg, so he tries reaching for it, palming it. he feels chanhee twitch above him a little, and he hears him let out a soft moan at the sudden action, but chanhee stops him by removing his hand off him.</p><p> </p><p>“what the fuck changmin, i just finished showering,” chanhee snaps once he feels the hot liquid that is seeping in on his shirt through his stomach. changmin just laughs, and chanhee could feel the vibration of changmin’s body as he does.</p><p> </p><p>chanhee moves from above him and lays beside him. after a while, changmin stands up and gets a tissue from chanhee’s desk, and proceeds to clean himself. he does the same with chanhee who has his cum all over his shirt (and stomach) and pyjamas (he used several pieces just to make sure none of it is visible as chanhee’s pyjamas are black). he also looks for signs of his release on eric’s bed and is glad when he only sees few tiny blots. </p><p> </p><p>“i feel sticky, i’m gonna take a shower again,” </p><p> </p><p>“me too,”</p><p> </p><p>both of them make their way out of the room and aren’t surprised when sunwoo and eric are still playing kart rider. suddenly, changmin becomes aware that they’re not alone in the dorm and is terrified if they heard him scream for chanhee. sunwoo takes a quick glance on the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“chanhee hyung, didn’t you just finished showering?” sunwoo asks when he notices how chanhee is heading towards the bathroom again, with changmin behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“changmin spilled <em>milk</em> on me,” chanhee says so casually changmin almost chokes on his own spit. </p><p> </p><p>“he’s like that because he lost a game consecutively,” they both hear sunwoo teases before completely closing the bathroom door, blocking any noise coming from the living room.</p><p> </p><p>changmin reddens when he hears this. he is so embarrassed. he couldn’t believe he lost every game he played today. chanhee just laughs at the sight and places a chaste kiss on his lips. well, on the second thought, this one is worth losing for. </p><p> </p><p>moreover, who knows what happened inside that bathroom after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i LOVEEEEEE top chanhee with my whole heart we need more top chanhee ++ haha guess which member younghoon did it with</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>